Ensemble
by YokoT
Summary: AU. Traduction d'une fic d'Icka M.Chif : Together. Et si Ran avait suivi Shinichi?


**Ensemble**

Auteur : Icka M.Chif

Traductrice : YokoT

Disclaimer : La fic ne m'appartient pas et les personnages qu'elle met en scène non plus.

Remerciements : Ils s'adressent d'abord à Icka qui m'a autorisée à traduire quelques unes de ses fics.

Dag, tu es concernée aussi. Heureusement que tu es là!

Merci à Shinattori de m'encourager et de béta-lire.

"Oi! Tu es prête?"

_Kudo Shinichi est un détective qui a un secret._

"Nous avons une nouvelle enquête?"

_Son secret est un jeune enfant._

"Oui. L'inspecteur Megure nous attend sur les lieux. J'attendais que tu finisses l'école."

"Tu aurais pu m'en faire sortir. J'ai déjà appris tout cela."

"Je sais. Mais nous devons sauver les apparences."

_Quelques mois plus tôt, Kudo Shinichi et sa presque-petite-amie Mouri Ran étaient allés à Tropical Land, le parc _

_d'attraction local._

_Cette visite a transformé leur vie._

"Combien de personnes?"

"Juste une."

"Ah."

_Après avoir résolu un meurtre qui avait eu lieu dans les montagnes russes, Shinichi avait filé des hommes, qui selon _

_lui, mijotaient quelque chose de louche. Il avait dit à Ran qu'il la rejoindrait plus tard. _

_L'instinct de celle-ci l'avait contredit._

"Pouvons-nous acheter quelques fleurs avant d'y aller?"

"Bien sur."

_Ran l'avait donc suivi et le rattrapa juste à temps pour voir un homme habillé de noir, l'assommer et lui faire_

_avaler de force une pilule. Furieuse et voulant naturellement le protéger, Ran avait couru vers eux._

_Elle reçu quelques coups sévères avant de subir le même sort que Shinichi._

"Quelle sorte de fleurs veux-tu?"

"Les petites blanches sont jolies."

"D'accord."

_L'attaque de Ran avait tout de même eu un effet bénéfique. Ayant accidentellement été frappé à l'estomac, Shinichi _

_avait recraché la pilule avant qu'elle n'ait pu agir._

_Ran n'avait pas eu autant de chance._

"Tu as tes lunettes?"

"Bien sur."

"Simple vérification. Quelqu'un doit veiller sur toi après tout."

_Quand la police était arrivée quelque temps plus tard, elle avait trouvé Shinichi serrant dans ses bras le petit corps d'un enfant._

_Tout les deux étaient meurtris et couverts de bleus; et aucun des deux ne dit un mot sur ce qui s'était passé._

_Rien ne fut pareil ensuite._

"Ah! Shinichi! Content que tu ais pu venir!"

"Inspecteur Megure."

"Ah oui. Oui. Désolé. 'Edogawa Conan' quand tu enquêtes."

"Merci."

_Ils avaient passés rapidement quelques appels. Sonoko croyait que Ran avait déménagé à l'étranger. Mouri Eri_

_pensait que sa fille vivait avec son père et Mouri Kogoro, que sa fille était allée vivre avec sa mère pour quelque _

_temps. Après tout, une fille a aussi besoin d'un guide féminin dans sa vie._

_Ran habitait avec Shinichi._

"Comment va notre petite Ranko aujourd'hui?"

"Je vais bien. Et vous Inspecteur?"

"Ca pourrait aller mieux. Venez, je vais vous montrer la scène du crime."

"Merci."

_Depuis ce jour, où qu'aille Shinichi, une petite ombre nommée Ranko l'accompagnait. Qu'il la porte sur son dos, _

_ou qu'elle soit à côté de lui, aucun des deux ne perdait l'autre de vue; sauf pour l'école._

_Quand on lui demandais qui était sa petite compagne, Shinichi répondait 'Elle est de ma famille.', et n'ajoutait_

_rien de plus._

"Bonjour Ranko-chan! Tu vas mettre des fleurs sur le corps?"

"Oui, si c'est possible."

"Dans quelques minutes, laisse Edogawa faire son travail d'abord."

"Très bien."

_'Ranko' était rapidement devenue la coqueluche des enquêteurs. Elle était petite, timide et les horribles scènes de_

_crime ne la rendait pas malade. Elle réussissait malgré tout à conserver son innocence et à illuminer leur journée. _

_Elle mettait également un point d'honneur à donner des fleurs à la victime, sans accorder d'importance_

_à la façon ou à la raison pour laquelle elle était morte. Un petit hommage en souvenir de sa propre rencontre avec _

_la mort._

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Ranko?"

"Juste quelques curieuses marques ici en bas."

"Hmm? Je vois. Cela a un sens maintenant. Merci."

"Tu as encore cette étincelle dans les yeux..."

"Hé."

_Shinichi l'amenait pour une raison différente. Elle était ' ses yeux et ses oreilles', sa petite taille lui permettant_

_de remarquer des détails que les 'grands' ne voyaient pas souvent. Elle pouvait aller dans des endroits où il ne _

_pouvait se rendre et entendait fréquemment des choses qui lui échappaient._

_Les gens faisaient rarement attention aux jeunes enfants._

"Voilà, Inspecteur Megure."

"Déjà?"

"Ce n'était pas très difficile."

_Ils forment une équipe: 'le Cerveau et les Muscles'._

_Mais les gens étaient souvent surpris de constater lequel était le cerveau et lequel était les muscles._

"Excellent travail, Edogawa. Preuve, mobile, tout est là. Saotome-san, vous êtes en état d'arrestation."

"Jamais."

"ATTENTION!"

"Kiaaaaaaaaa!"

**WHAM**

_La plupart des élèves de primaire n'ont pas une tendance protectrice plus grande qu'eux-mêmes.._

_La plupart des élèves de primaire ne sont pas non plus ceinture noire 3e dan de karaté._

"Il est assommé."

"Rappelle moi de ne pas t'énerver, Ranko-chan."

"Hé."

"A présent, Inspecteur, je crois que nous allons partir."

"Très bien. A plus tard, Edogawa, Ranko-chan."

"Bai, bai."

_Et la vie continua. Chaque enquête les approchant un peu plus de leur but, un peu plus près de l'Organisation._

"Tu es prêtes à te coucher, Ran?"

"Oui."

_Chaque jour les rapprochait un peu plus._

"Shinichi?"

"Oui?"

"Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de souhaiter que les choses soit... différentes?"

"Quelques fois."

_L'apparence de Ran avait beau être celle d'une enfant, elle demeurait à l'intérieur la jeune femme _

_qu'elle était avant._

_Shinichi évoluait aussi, l'adolescent fougueux devenant un jeune homme équilibré et plus discret._

_Leurs défis les rendaient plus forts._

"Vraiment?"

"Oui. Mais pas si cela signifie te perdre."

"Moi aussi. Bonne nuit, Shinichi."

"Bonne nuit Ran."

_Et ils apprirent à être heureux. Ensemble._

"Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi, pour toujours."


End file.
